


The Path in Unison

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crusade" crack AU where Daniel is taken through the singularity into the Ori Galaxy instead of Vala. Virgin births aren't a miracle with current fertility treatments, but male pregnancy? Now that's a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path in Unison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivanolix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/867) by natalia5345 (Nat), sirah87 (Shari). 



> Written for [Merry's 5 Kinks Meme](http://ivanolix.livejournal.com/147783.html?thread=1438791#t1438791), inspired by [Nat &amp; Shari's Daniel-in-the-Ori-Galaxy AU](http://natalia5345.livejournal.com/16679.html), only I slashed and MPREGed it beyond recognition.

Hallowed are the Ori, for They have blessed me with three miracles: a noble and wondrous husband; the fruit of my loins that grows within him; and a hale, whole leg that no longer twists my gait.

I feel the babe quicken this morning as I rest one hand on Daniel's swollen belly; his breath in sleep stirs the hair on my arm as I cradle his head. His voice in waking speaks of distant lands and foreign tongues; he regales me with tales of false gods and parables of valor; he beseeches me to walk a path of peace even as I prepare to go to war against unbelievers in the name of the Ori. His eyes in waking shine with the force of his intellect, and I cannot close my eyes upon their piercing blue when I move close to kiss his lips.

But his face in repose—relaxed, trusting, vulnerable—is a face he never presents to the people of my village: those who had scorned me for a defect sustained in childhood when I, as a lad of seven winters, survived the landslide of mud and rock that crushed my parents.

My body no longer bears the large, jagged scar across the right hip that disfigured me for 30 years. I trace the corresponding unblemished place on his body, beautifully nude beneath my hands; warm, solid, strong. My fingers trail upward to his belly, my wonder renewed at the fecundity the Ori granted him, granted us.

A straight indentation slants across his right side; he says a healer cut him open to save him from a sudden rupture within. I marvel anew that he survived so dire a procedure with so clean a scar.

He wakes as my fingertip follows the path of the healer's knife on his skin.

"Tomin," he sighs, "that feels weird."

"I did not mean to disturb you."

"No, it's—" he yawns and stretches, "it's just that the nerve endings there are kinda crossed and when you touch a certain spot, I feel it two inches away."

"What are 'inches'?"

"Oh, um... sorry. Units of measure. Touch me here, and I feel it here."

"So it was with the scar the Ori healed me of."

My fingers move to touch the path he describes, but he grabs my hand before I do so, and guides it to his loins instead. His hardness and the seed gathered at the tip of his member create a response in my own loins, and as we begin that sweet, slow sunrise dance, the loss of the scar that had set me apart from my own people is a loss that now sets me apart from him.

Why have the Ori chosen to bless him with a womb to nourish our child, instead of choosing me? It must indeed be Their Will that a man who speaks of peace with every breath is spared the decision to serve in Their army, that he follows the path of manifest fatherhood, while I follow the path of war.

Blessed are they who follow the path in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> My revenge at Robert Cooper for making Vala go through the agony of childbirth and being denied holding her newborn.


End file.
